Fishing items
Items Obtained by Fishing Normal Fish Normal fish are the most frequently caught. They are a free source of food and skillups for cooking, although they they do not provide buffs like some other cooked foods. If you're able to heal yourself or have a reliable supply of bandages, you probably won't need to bother keeping the normal fish you catch. However, it is frequently good to go ahead and cook it, whether for skill or not, and then you can generally sell it for a higher price even at the vendor. Alchemic Fish Some fish are used in Alchemy to create potions and oils. *Oily Blackmouth - Blackmouth Oil *Deviate Fish - Elixir of Giant Growth *Firefin Snapper - Fire Oil *Stonescale Eel - Stonescale Oil Buffing Fish Note: *You can NO longer have two or more food buffs at once, by using well-fed and +ability buff food. Also, food buff stacks with every other buff, whether from a potion or a spell. *Deviate Fish (cooked into Savory Deviate Delight, causes random transformations) *Winter Squid (cooked into Grilled Squid, +10 Agility for 10 minutes.) *Raw Summer Bass (cooked into Hot Smoked Bass, +10 Spirit for 10 minutes.) *Raw Nightfin Snapper (cooked into Nightfin Soup, 8 MP/5sec. for 10 minutes.) *Raw Sunscale Salmon (cooked into Poached Sunscale Salmon, +6 health every 5 secs for 10 minutes.) *Large Raw Mightfish (cooked into Mightfish Steak, +10 Stamina for 10 minutes.) *Raw Glossy Mightfish (cooked into Cooked Glossy Mightfish, +10 Stamina for 10 minutes.) *Raw Sagefish (cooked into Smoked Sagefish, 3 MP/5sec. for 15 minutes.) *Raw Greater Sagefish (cooked into Sagefish Delight, 6 MP/5sec. for 15 minutes.) *Spotted Feltail (cooked into Feltail Delight, +20 Stamina and spirit for 30 minutes.) *Zangarian Sporefish (cooked into Blackened Sporefish, +20 Stamina and +8 MP/5sec. for 30 minutes.) Container Fish Several fish you can catch contain other items, so don't forget to open them when you catch them: * (level 5) * (level 15) * (level 15) * (level 25) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 45) * (level 45) * (level 55) These fish contain gems or, rarely, a valuable ring or necklace. Venture Company Crates These infrequently-found non-locked crates are labeled "Venture Company Supplies" and always contain a small quantity of engineering supplies such as Rough Blasting Powder, Iron Strut, etc. * (level 15) * (level 25) * (level 35) * (level 45) Trunks These infrequently-found non-locked trunks may contain bolts of cloth, leather, and uncommon quality gear. * (level 15) * (level 25) * (level 35) * (level 45) Locked Chests These infrequently-found chests are locked and can be opened by a rogue or blacksmith. * (level 20) * (level 30) * (level 45) * (level 55) These chests have rather disappointing contents compared to the Trunks routinely fished from Floating Wreckage. They generally only contain bolts of cloth, leather, and (very rarely) uncommon quality gear. Clams Various Clams can be fished and should be opened for clam meats and occasional pearls. Message in a Bottle are infrequently found from ocean fishing in zones of level 20-40. Contents may include: *Scrolls (Scroll of Protection, Scroll of Spirit, etc.) *Recipes (Plans, Schematics, etc.) *Damp Diary pages Quest Fish * - Needed for quest in Auberdine that gives Blump Family Fishing Pole (see above). * - Needed for the quest in Redridge Mountains that gives the Murloc Fin Soup Cooking recipe. Note that this fish may also be found as loot when killing the murlocs that live nearby. * , , , and - Needed for the quest Nat Pagle, Angler Extreme * , , - Each are turn-in items for Argent Dawn Craftsman's Writ quests, with 30 of either tradeable for an or . Special Items The following items are only available from fishing, but are very rare. Some can fetch high prices at auction due to their uniqueness. * , a one-handed mace. * , a one-handed mace. * Trophy Fish Certain rare fish can be caught which can be wielded in the off hand. These fish serve no purpose other than as trophies to be displayed proudly to other players. These fish include the following: *7 Pound Catfish *10 Pound Mud Snapper *12 Pound Mud Snapper *17 Pound Catfish *19 Pound Catfish *40 Pound Grouper *34 Pound Redgill *37 Pound Redgill *42 Pound Redgill *47 Pound Grouper *Enormous Barbed Gil Trout *Huge Spotted Feltail Category:Fishing